


Chest to Chest, Tongue to Metal Arm

by misamisa711, ScientificName (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScientificName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony很好奇，在冰天雪地的西伯利亚，他的舌头会不会粘在Bucky的铁手臂上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chest to Chest, Tongue to Metal Arm

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the writer, I am just a translator :->

这跟说好的发展不一样！Zemo隔着玻璃朝他们大喊大叫，没有人在注意他——或他精心策划的阴谋。Zemo眼睁睁看着钢铁侠打开了他的面罩，舔了一下冬兵的铁手臂。可想而知，在冰天雪地的西伯利亚里，他的舌头粘在了那只胳膊上面。

Zemo挫败地大喊出声，他们三人仍旧对他视而不见——反派还有没有人权了啊！

***

Tony被那只铁手臂吸引住了——当然了，他可是个工程师。Tony Stark可不会放过这个机会，他要搞清楚，寒冷如西伯利亚，他的舌头会否粘在铁手臂上。现在他知道了，事后往往有好眼见嘛。

***

比起其他人，Steve自知不如天才聪明。然而，那个大天才，就这么把舌头粘在Bucky的铁臂上了。Steve越来越不懂这个世界了。他只想拿盾牌往自己头上砸一下——他真的这么做了。

***

“不错的手臂，铁做的是吧？想知道我的舌头会粘在上面吗？”Bucky完全听不懂他在说什么，钢铁侠说的是英语，但他完全搞不懂他到底要做什么。

Bucky倒吸一口凉气——钢铁侠俯下身来舔了一下他的铁手，他的舌头立刻就被粘在冰冷的钢铁表面上了。他望着他粉色的舌头，立刻陷入了歇斯底里的状态。Bucky笑得简直不能自理，这里可是有一个活生生的人——还是男人——（舌头）粘在他的身上啊。

Stark想说些什么，但他的舌头被黏住了，只能发出无意义的音节。有好一阵子，Bucky感到一部分的他——40年代的他——在他没意识到之前，和钢铁侠调起情来。

“Stark，只要你开口，我保管你的舌头会有更好的用武之地的。”Bucky朝他眨了眨眼，一瞬间，没有了什么冬兵，没有了什么惨不忍睹的过去，没有了什么不可宽恕的过错；他只是James Bucky Barnes，有一个男人将舌头粘在他胳膊上了。

Stark出人意料地朝他回眨眼，他发誓他刚才绝对将手放在他屁股上了。

等回到纽约，Bucky已经想好了要钢铁侠的舌头放在哪里了——他们的确也这么做了。


End file.
